purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Marbella/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Jessie on the Purple Moon website. Fairy '' "This is a poem I’m working on...'' Young Colin McKee Slept under a tree In the magical wood of Glengarry When out of his dreams All dressed in green leaves Came Yarrow, the queen of the fairies She blew on a horn Of snail shell and thorn -- Her soldiers flew in like a breeze At sunrise was found Only forest and ground For they’d carried off Colin McKee. Fawn '' "I saw this fawn on my walk through the woods. The secret about most wild creatures is that you need patience and love to get near them -- I guess that’s true of all shy things!"'' Jessie's Guardian Angel '' "Right before I was born, my mom was almost in a terrible car accident. She was driving up to a red light and her brakes failed….and there were other cars and trucks coming right at her! Well, she just stepped on the gas really hard and said a prayer, and somehow she didn't hit anybody! I think that's amazing. She said that a guardian angel must have been looking out for her that day. So she gave me my own little angel pin, to remind me that we all have a guardian angel helping us…maybe even more than one if you're like my cousin Bryce. He's six and already he's fallen off a roof, almost drowned in a creek, and gotten lost in a store. I figure he could keep at least two or three angels busy all the time."'' Jessie's Valentine Candy '' "I found this box of candy underneath my desk in Homeroom the Friday before Valentine's Day. Someone must have put it there pretty early -- like before anyone else got to class -- or my friends would have seen who it was. I have no idea! But Stephanie just gives me that smart, know-it-all look when I mention it, so I think she suspects somebody. Only she won't tell me, because she is the kind of girl who would rather TORMENT you and laugh about it! And I would be glad to believe it might be just a friend, like Ruben -- only I happen to know he was somewhere else that day, worrying about his band and stuff. So…I have only two stupid thoughts about it. One, Max is giving me these weird, cow-eye kinds of looks sometimes. No comment! And, well, Bo has been really nice to me lately…but it couldn't be him, could it?"'' Jessie's Soccer T-Shirt '' "If I got to wear my fantasy t-shirt, maybe I could run as fast as a dolphin can swim! That's what, like, Native Americans believed -- that if you wore something from an animal or called on its spirit, then you would share some of its powers. One thing's for sure -- if I was a dolphin, I would be a lot better at "heading" the ball!"'' Jessie's Rabbits '' "Hi! Meet Barley and Blackie, my wonderful rabbits. Stephanie's dad -- you know he's a vet, right? -- gave these to me last year. Seems somebody thought baby bunnies would be such a perfect Easter present for a little kid. But, as I'm sure you know, baby animals take a lot of work. And little kids usually need help from their parents. So their owners got sick of the rabbits pretty quick when they realized how you have to change their cage all the time and get fresh food and stuff. Anyway, it's lucky they were nice enough to take them to Mr. Hollis so he could find the rabbits a good home. Which is where I come in!! Barley will let you pick him up and pet him any time; he'll even cuddle up and go to sleep on your lap. Blackie is a little more shy, but he'll dig his pink nose in my pockets if I put carrot slices in them, and he lets me stroke his soft ears. My mom's the best for letting me keep them."'' Crocus (Jessie) '' "Crocuses are one of the first flowers to come out in the springtime, sometimes even in the snow, and that's why I like them -- because they're a sign that winter is over. Even though I really like snowy days, I get sick of them after a while and want to see flowers and green leaves and stuff. So that's why I like them. Also, in flower lore, they symbolize "cheerfulness and gladness‚"-- which are definitely the kinds of feelings I prefer to have!"'' (Part of the Girl Garden collection, sponsored by Smackers) Lost Treasures * I crave these glass bird earrings! *Playing the flute is my favorite hobby. *This mummy case reminds me of a special trip I took... *When it comes to dolphins, I'm strictly N.T.S.! Category:Treasures